earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Birds of a Feather
Characters * Black Canary * Misfit * Huntress * Unknown Subject * Oracle Location * Clocktower, Gotham City, NJ * October 23rd 2016, 1812 EST VOX Archive * Black Canary: elevator doors open Here, kid. You should be safe here. * Misfit: Whoa, fancy hideout! Very chic... Wait, a minute. I know this place... * Huntress: I told you this was a bad idea, Canary. * Black Canary: Don't look at me. This wasn't my call, Hel. * Misfit: Wait... Hel? As in Helena? As in my cousin's roommate?! * Huntress: sigh Well... In for a penny... No sense in wearing this now. * Misfit: Holy expletive, Black Canary! Your crimefighting partner is my cousin's roommate! * Black Canary: She's not the only one. wig dropped on floor * Misfit: No way! Dinah?! Both of my cousin's roommates are superheroes?! Wait, does Babs know?! * Black Canary: You can say that. * Oracle: wheels Hey, Carrie. * Misfit: Barbara! Your roommates are so freakin' cool! Did you know that they're superheroes?! * Oracle: chuckle Yes, I did, Carrie... * Misfit: This is so beyond cool. This is... like... what's that word that Damian's weird friend says... Schway? Yeah, this is so schway! * Huntress: Damian? She knows Damian? * Black Canary: I think they go to school together. * Misfit: Whoa, you know Damian, too? Wait, a minute... Is he a superhero, too? * Oracle: chuckle Take it easy, Carrie... Go get out of that ridiculous outfit. Feel free to rummage through my closet if you need to borrow something. I need a minute with the Birds. * Misfit: The Birds... giggle I love it! footsteps * Oracle: So since your comms are offline for some reason, who wants to give me the report? Oh, and be sure not to skip the part where you decided to bring my cousin here! * Black Canary: Sorry about that... Things got dicey at the rally. I had to throw out a Canary Cry. I guess with all the excess noise, the comms didn't detect the build-up and go into safe mode... * Huntress: Yeah, no expletive they didn't. My ears are still ringing... Anyway, Bruce told us to bring her here... He said it'd be the only place safe for her with the Sons looking for her. * Oracle: You spoke to Bruce? He's okay? * Black Canary: Bruce blocked the blow with his arm. It's broken in a few places, looks like expletive. Good thing we showed up. If Selina had waited a minute longer to call us... Well, let's not think about a world without Batman. * Oracle: beep Hold on, Di. I'm getting an emergency ping from Roy's comms. Huh... That's weird. I'm detecting a smoke alarm at the bunker... One sec. unmuted Go ahead, Arsenal. * Unknown Subject: Barbara... About time you picked up. Not nice to keep me and Miss Row waiting... splashing, gasping breaths, water splashing, gurgling You hear that? That's the sound of a Bluebird drowning. * Oracle: Whoever this is... I swear to you, if you- * Unknown Subject: Save your breath, Barbara... You might not be the one drowning right now, but I don't need the speech. I'm not going to kill this Bird... I'm just using it to make a point. breaths * Oracle: And that point is? * Unknown Subject: None of you are safe from me... splashing, gurgling Don't bother tracking my comms. I've already removed the GPS module. splashing, gasping breaths, whack, thud I'll call you soon. lost Trivia and Notes * Part of the Judas Contract Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: A New Challenger and VOX Box: The Real Deal.. * Story continues in VOX Box: A Crippling Blow. Links and References * VOX Box: Birds of a Feather Category:VOX Box Category:Dinah Lance/Appearances Category:Carrie Kelley/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Birds of Prey/Appearances Category:Clocktower/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Judas Contract Storyline